Kids Next Door: Operation Life
by Continual123
Summary: This is a story of what would happen if Number One (Nigel Uno) did not accept to represent to the Galactic KND. Enjoy and Review. NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, PLACES, AND INVENTIONS ARE MINE.
1. Chapter 1

Numbah 1 and his team were relaxing in the tree house waiting for a new mission from the moonbase who was looking for another member to represent for the Galactic KND. "Are you sure you wouldn't regret not representing for the Galactic KND?" "Of course not Abigail, Even though I would miss a great adventure, I would rather be with my friends." Numbah 5 just smiled and lay back. Then a M.A.I.L. (MACHINE, AT , INESPICABLY, LETTER, DELIVERY) came for Numbah 5.

It was from Henrietta Von Marzipan. Five years ago Henrietta Von Marzipan turned into a boy and blamed Numbah five and she returned back to normal and they became best friends again. In the letter Henrietta Von Marzipan wrote how she tried to undo all the wrong and travel to many places. In the she wrote that she wanted to see her again back in Guatemala where they became enemies/friends. "Numbah 1, may I go and see an old friend?" "Sure why not since we are not in any mission."

Numbah 5 went to her room packed everything she might need and started heading for Guatemala. Back at the tree house, everyone was taking a nap and suddenly recieved a call from moonbase. "Attention sector V!" Everyone got up and looked at the screen and saw Numbah 362. "We got a mission for you. Back at the Arctic Prison, a notorious criminal called the Sweet Tooth, escaped. His old profession was a candy hunter, but a tragic incident happened which made him crazy and so he was detained. And now he escaped! Your mission is to catch him and arrest him."

"Where is the criminal now?" Numbah 1 asked. "My resources told me he was last seen in ." "But that is where Numbah 5 went." Numbah 2 worryingly said. "We must go immediately. "Numbah 1 ordered. Numbah 5 arrived in Guatemala and was looking for Henrietta. "I'm looking for Abigail Lincoln." Numbah 5 turned around and found the boy the age of 10. "Are you Abigail Lincoln? " She nodded. "Aah Abigail, Henrietta sent me to get you. follow me." He led Numbah 5 to a hill. Before they arrived at the top, The whole sector V came with weapons. "Leave Numbah 5 alone you criminal."

"3 years I've been in prison, because of some dumb candy. Especially because of Abigail Lincoln and Henrietta Von Marzipan." "What have you done to Heiny?" Numbah 5 shouted. " Don't worry Abigail, She is already taken care of." Then he kicked Numbah 4, took his weapon, and shocked everyone, grabbed Numbah 5, and ran up to the top of the hill. Everyone recovered and ran to save Numbah 5. When they arrived Abigail was tied up in a circle of sugar. "Today is the fifth day of the fifth month of the fifth year. Since I lost everything precious to me I will take what's important to Abigail, her coolness." Then everything turned really bright and everybody was blind and can't see anything..


	2. Chapter 2

The bright flash vanished and everyone were blinking their eyes or rubbing their eyes. Numbah 5 was not seen except a dorky looking girl with glasses and bucktooth. "Aah Abigail," The criminal looked at her holding a bag. "How does it feel losing something very precious to you?" Then the dorky girl reached for the bag but the criminal moved too quickly. " Who knew the curse is very powerful enough to take away what's most important to you." " Hand over the bag Sweet Tooth." Numbah 1 ordered. "So you've heard of my name. Did the Arctic Prison contacted you. Sector V. I know everything about you. Numbah 1 who is so loyal to his friends gave up to represent for the Galactic KND. Then there is Numbah 2 with his mother, grandmother, and his younger brother "the Tommy." Then Numbah 3 and 4. You two are a very cute couple both from different sides of the country." "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE." Numbah 4 shouted. "As I was saying, and finally Numbah 5 or Abigail Lincoln. It was very hard learning about you and your past. But with the right people I found out you are a candy hunter. "

The criminal chuckling. " I could tell more, but my ride is here.' Then a huge aircraft came down and dropped a ladder to Sweet Tooth. " Goodbye Abigail, until we meet again." Then the aircraft flew up and disappeared as it went farther away. After he left, The whole team stared at the dorky girl. "Numbah 5, is that really you?" Numbah 2 asked. "Do'h, don't look at me." Then she curled herself up looking away. " Don't worry Numbah 5, we would hunt him down and get your caramels back." Numbah 1 said calmly. " Who was that guy." Numbah 4 asked. "No time for questions, we must return to the tree house and report this to moonbase." Before they went down the hill there was a rustle in the grass. "Numbah 1, I saw something move in the grass." Numbah 2 spoke out. " Don't worry, it is probably a snake." Then the rustle started shaking violently. Then the whole gang got closer to see what it is.


End file.
